Leah
by penguibunny
Summary: Leo really died defeating Gaea. Nobody came to rescue Calypso. Five years later, after a tragic fire, Calypso is given a baby to keep safe. Warning for multiple character deaths. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Percy Jackson. Sara is Percy's sister. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**_

Annabeth had just woken up in the middle of the night and was about to fall asleep again when she smelled smoke. She got up and checked the door handle. It was hot. That meant that there was a fire outside. She shoved Percy.

"Fire!' She screamed. "Fire!"

Percy woke up with a jolt.

"What?" He asked, still half-asleep. "Fire?"

Annabeth ignored him. She went over to the crib. Her little girl was still sound asleep. Sally had offered to keep the baby in her room so that Annabeth and Percy could get some sleep. Annabeth had politely declined the offer. Now she thanked the gods she did. She picked up her baby and the baby woke with a start. She immediately started to wail. She shoved Percy again; he had fallen back asleep.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed. "There's a fire!"

This time, he woke up completely.

"Fire?" He asked.

He rushed out of bed.

"Is Leah okay?" Percy asked, opening up a window.

"She's fine," Annabeth replied, "Please tell me that I'm remembering wrong and the fire escape isn't being repaired."

"I would," He began, looking out the window. "But I'd be lying."

Annabeth's heart sank. Was there any way out? Suddenly, she had a terrible thought.

"Percy!" She exclaimed. "What about your mom and Paul and Sara? Will they be okay?"

"I'll worry about that," He told her. "First, you and Leah get out of here. Then I'll go and get them."

Annabeth climbed out of the window onto the fire escape landing. Percy handed her Leah, then rushed through the door. There was no way down to safety. The fire escape was still being repaired and they were three stories up. Their only hope was to jump. Annabeth knew that while she might die if she jumped, Leah might live if she cushioned the blow. She couldn't be certain of that though. She prayed to all the gods, especially Athena and Poseidon.

"Please." She prayed. "Please let my daughter be safe. I don't care if I die. Just let my daughter be safe."

Suddenly, Poseidon appeared on the landing.

"Hand me my granddaughter," He told Annabeth.

She did so.

"I'll take you too," Poseidon said.

Annabeth refused.

"I have to go help Percy save Sally, Paul, and Sara," She told him, "Wait for us."

She climbed back through the window and charged through the door.

Poseidon waited. In a few minutes, the apartment went up in flames.

"No!" He screamed.

But it was too late. Undoubtedly, everyone in that apartment was dead. He immediately teleported to the safest place he could think of. When he looked around him, he saw a beautiful beach and a garden. He also spotted a girl coming out of a cave.

"Calypso," He said, his eyes filled with tears, "I need you to take this baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"A baby?" Calypso asked, "Whose baby is it and why are giving it to me?"

"Leah is Percy's and Annabeth's daughter," Poseidon told her, "I need to give you her because" He choked on the word, "Because Percy and Annabeth are dead."

Calypso's eyes grew wide in horror.

"They're dead?" She asked, "What happened?"

"There was a fire," Poseidon explained, "They went to try to save Percy's mom and her husband and child. Unfortunately, they failed and they all perished. I managed to save the baby."

Tears streamed down Calypso's cheeks, "Do you think they went to Elysium?"

"I'm sure of it," He replied, "They all were heroes, even Sara. She won a battle with cancer."

She looked confused.

"What is cancer?" She asked.

"It's a potentially deadly disease that has no cure," Poseidon answered, "She managed to survive it."

"How old was she?" Calypso questioned.

"Almost five years old," He replied.

She continued to cry.

"Don't cry, my dear," He told her, "They're all in Elysium now."

"I'm not crying because they are dead," Calypso sobbed, "I'm crying because Sara never got to live. She could have been anything and she died before she could be someone."

"She was someone," Poseidon said, "Sara was a remarkable person. She had such an imagination. She will use it in Elysium."

Calypso stopped crying.

"They must be happy now," She remarked.

"I suppose they are," He replied, looking into the distance.

"Her name is Leah?" She asked, looking at the baby in Poseidon's arms.

He nodded, still looking into the distance.

"Like Leo," She muttered under her breath. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

He handed the baby to Calypso.

Leah immediately began to cry.

The Sorceress began to sing an old lullaby. It was a song about being safe and loved. The baby girl stopped crying and looked at Calypso. She stared at her for a moment before going to sleep.

"You're good with her," The god of the sea noted.

"My mother used to sing me that song," She said wistfully.

The baby slept peacefully in her arms.

"I can keep her?" She asked.

"Yes," Poseidon told her, "Until she is twelve years old. Then I will take her to Camp Half-Blood."

Calypso looked crestfallen, so he hastily added, "She can come back during the fall and winter."

She smiled.

"That sounds good."

"I will bring you curriculum to teach her out of. Or I could teach her."

"I will teach her."

"Very good." Poseidon stretched. "I must be going. I will be back to see my granddaughter soon."

Poseidon disappeared and Calypso was left alone with Leah. The Sorceress stared at the child in her arms.

"Now where," She whispered to the sleeping infant, "Am I going to put you down to sleep?"

She sighed. She was sure that Leo could easily build a crib in a few minutes. Too bad he wasn't here. She placed the girl on her own bed, wrapped her in blankets, and laid down beside her.

"Goodnight, dear child," She whispered, "Goodnight Leah."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! I will try to update tomorrow or the next day. Please review!**_


End file.
